


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Декабрь в Ваканде совсем не похож на нью-йоркский.





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Не имею права ничего про них не рассказать сейчас.  
> Таймлайн - до Войны Бесконечности.  
> Frank Sinatra - Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

      Ховербайк поднимал целую тучу пыли, но на максимальной скорости можно было ощутить хоть какое-то подобие прохлады, так что Баки выжимал из него все возможное, замедлившись только у самых ворот. Он не жил здесь сколько, полгода? Такое чувство, что прошла целая вечность — настолько Баки успел отвыкнуть от асфальтированных дорог, бетонных зданий и общего ощущения привычности окружения.  
        
      Проклятая жара, кажется, плавила мозги, потому что на крыше здания Баки почудился силуэт квинджета. Он моргнул и видение пропало, но сердце все равно кольнуло тоской. Стив не прилетал уже три месяца, и даже почти ежедневные созвоны никак не могли заменить его присутствия. Нет, Баки все понимал — просто не мог не понимать, потому что это ведь Стив, он иначе не может. Но иногда разлука затягивалась, и с каждым днем Баки справлялся все хуже.  
        
      Он старался ничем не показывать свое состояние Стиву, у него было достаточно проблем и без этого. И тем более не говорил врачам — до конца преодолеть страх перед мозгоправами так и не удалось, а открывать душу Баки не умел и раньше. Оставалось терпеть и надеяться, что в итоге реабилитация кончится успешно и он сможет вернуться в мир, чтобы наконец быть там, где должен — рядом со Стивом. Потому что в глубине души Баки знал, что по-настоящему спокойно и цельно он способен ощущать себя только вместе с ним, и главное — его это полностью устраивало.  
        
      Но ждать все равно было невыносимо.  
        
      Оказавшись в тени многоэтажки, Баки выдохнул и остановил ховербайк. Короткая пробежка по асфальту — и вот он уже внутри здания с вовсю работающим кондиционером, а адское пекло вакандской «зимы» осталась за порогом. Поначалу жить в хижине оказалось не так уж и плохо, но местный декабрь все же доконал его жарой, и Баки, наплевав на гордость, напросился обратно в тот отель, где они со Стивом жили сразу после прибытия в Ваканду и после того, как Баки вернулся из заморозки. Он был уверен, что Шури знатно похихикала над его просьбой, но какая разница? Правда, обещанного переезда пришлось ждать на несколько часов дольше, и даже такая короткая отсрочка показалась пыткой, но теперь все должно было быть в порядке.  
        
      За пределами номинального ресепшена отель по-прежнему пустовал — несмотря на то, что Ваканда официально появилась на международной арене, огромное количество ее территорий все еще было закрыто для посещений, и изначально подразумевавшийся именно гостевым отель попал в их список. Тем лучше — Баки не слишком верил, что любой встреченный гость страны мгновенно узнает в нем беглого преступника, но не хотел привлекать даже минимального внимания.  
        
      Уже предвкушая, как наконец примет нормальный душ, Баки распахнул дверь в квартиру и замер, будто споткнувшись. Сердце пропустило удар, и ему все же пришлось схватиться за косяк, не веря своим глазам.  
        
      Откуда-то доносилась негромкая музыка, очень похожая на ту, что была популярна в его прошлой жизни — неторопливая и немного грустная, но мгновенно навевающая горько-сладкие воспоминания. Плотные шторы на окнах не пропускали солнечный свет, но погруженная в полумрак гостиная совершенно не казалась темной — развешанные по стенам гирлянды переливались и перемигивались всеми цветами радуги. Посередине комнаты стояла огромная пушистая ель — Баки даже не мог понять, искусственная она или настоящая, но очень надеялся, что никому все же не пришло в голову тащить сюда настоящее дерево.  
        
      Ель была украшена только наполовину, но Баки понял это, только когда из-за ветвей показался Стив. Тот явно не заметил его появления и нацелился на стоящую на стуле коробку игрушек, тихонько подпевая звучащей песне, но через мгновение все же поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Баки, который все еще не пришел в себя.  
        
      — Привет, — смущенно улыбнулся Стив, аккуратно откладывая в сторону большой синий шар. Баки смог только кивнуть, чувствуя, как губы безнадежно дрожат, мешая говорить. Но Стив понял его без слов, как и всегда — мгновенно стиснул в объятиях, и Баки уткнулся в теплую шею, отчаянно прижимаясь.  
        
      — Подумал, ты мог соскучиться по старому доброму Рождеству, — тихо прошептал Стив и мягко прижался губами к его виску. — Зиму я сюда, конечно, привезти не мог…  
        
      — Я даже не помнил, что оно существует, — насилу справившись с собой, смог ответить Баки, по-прежнему зарываясь носом в мягкую футболку. — Думал только о тебе…  
        
      — Я знаю, Бак… Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не хочу, чтобы такие перерывы повторялись, но… — Стив сжал его еще крепче, почти мешая дышать, и это было именно тем, о чем Баки мечтал все прошедшие месяцы  
        
      — Стив, я все понимаю, тебе не нужно оправдываться, — он кивнул скорее себе, чем ему, все еще не поднимая головы. — Просто… я скучаю.  
        
      — И я, — Стив не отпускал его ни на секунду, и Баки, наконец, почувствовал, как уходит вечная тревога и напряжение, расслабился и потерся щекой о щеку, улыбаясь.  
        
      — Уверен, тебе снова нужна помощь с украшением елки, — он ухмыльнулся, чуть отстранившсь, но продолжая обнимать Стива.  
        
      — Если ты забыл, я теперь сам могу дотянуться до верхушки! И вообще, — Стив обхватил его сильнее и поднял над полом, — теперь мой черед носить тебя на руках.  
        
      Баки тепло рассмеялся, обнимая его за шею и заглядывая в глаза.  
        
      — Ладно, только отпусти в душ. А потом вместе закончим наряжать елку. А потом…  
        
      — Все, что захочешь, — Стив прижался губами к его подбородку, но Баки тут же опустил голову и поцеловал его. Каждый поцелуй после разлуки ощущался, как первый — снова кружилась голова и становились ватными ноги, и невозможно было даже подумать о том, чтобы прерваться и отпустить друг друга.  
        
      — До Рождества, кстати, еще два дня, — тихо напомнил Стив, когда им обоим, наконец, хватило сил остановиться.  
        
      — Не будем выходить из квартиры все это время! Хочу забыть о том, что мы не дома, — последнюю фразу Баки произнес еле слышно, в последний момент устыдившись своего отношения к приютившей его стране. Но побороть себя было невозможно — он был и останется здесь чужаком, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Да и не нужно.  
        
      — Мой дом — рядом с тобой, — улыбнулся Стив.  
        
      Баки кивнул, глядя в его сияющие глаза:  
        
      — Лучше не скажешь.


End file.
